


so dense and so vague

by diendxdecade



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dense!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: tendou proposed but as usual kagami said yes without knowing it is a marriage proposal.
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	so dense and so vague

“kagami i want to cook for you every day.”

“ehhhh, tendou what was that? why are you saying this out of nowhere? and didn't you cook me like every day already why did you need to ask me?”

“i just feel the need to tell you now since you didn’t show up last night to eat dinner in my house.”

“but i already send juka email that i can't go because my superior suddenly change the report due to this morning-“

“no excuses you can only say yes. as grandma said-“

“geez, tendou okay okay no need to tell me what your grandmother said i will eat your cooking every day then except when you are traveling to outside japan. besides since when i would refuse free food.”

“wait why are you smiling so wide? i feel like I'm walking straight into a trap. AND WHY EVERYONE ARE CLAPPING.” when i see my right hand there's a gold ring in my ring finger.

“tendou so that was you proposing me? and since when did you put a ring in my finger?"

“you already said yes and grandmother said, once you already said yes you can’t take it back.”

kagami could only sigh and touching the gold ring in his finger, but deep inside his heart he already knew they would marry but tendou just really can't stop surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy reading this short tendoukagami drabble
> 
> tw: diendxdecade


End file.
